Dungeon Excapades
by Alpine992
Summary: During episode 14 Asta and Noelle were set on by a Tentacle Neast until the Golden Dawn saved them, what if the tentacle beast had their Ickes way with both of them first?


Noelle still couldn't believe just how stunningly beautiful the Dungeon was, the fact that Luck had run off had bothered her, after all he was supposed to be looking after the rookies, but now she was in one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. Her company could have been better, ot at the very least paying attention to something more beautiful than the surrounding dungeon, such as herself.

"_N-not like I want Shrimpsta's attention."_ She mentally scolded herself, her cheeks flaming hot at the prospect of Asta looking her way. Turning to the view before her, her thoughts drifted from her sole companion, a small smile coming to her face as she saw the waterfalls, the sparkling water, the unknown lights and even the massive amounts of magic in the air that made the dungeon feel slightly warm. When she had been assigned to go to the Dungeon by Captain Yami she never expected to find something like this, and from what she knew of her teachings, the treasure rooms of Dungeons were filled with riches beyond your wildest imagination.

Yes the dungeon was filled with numerous traps, but they didn't distract from it's beauty. At least Luck was no longer around to jump purposely on them to activate the damn things. Now they could take their time and head to the treasure room with caution.

"Come on Noelle." Asta smiled from half way down the steps, his smiling face made her realise that it was just the two of them, alone. Luck was off, probably causing some kind of trouble for them later but here they were completely alone. Her cheeks were flushed as she hurried down the steps, passing Asta who tilted his head, unsure of her turn in demeanor.

What Noelle wasn't expecting was the sudden activation of a trap under the souls of her shoes as she came off the last step, a magic circle spreading out underneath her with a shining green light, her mind had been to focused on the fact that they were alone that she hadn't bothered to check where she was walking. A costly mistake.

"Noelle!"Asta called her name as the green appendages rose from the magic circle the first few curved around her legs before tightening roughly making her shiver in fright, the mere presence of these things made her skin crawl! Noelle struggled against the tentacles that held her legs, fighting uselessly. She reached down to try to pull them loose only to have her wrists encircled and pulled straight out to the side, then further up at the same time as her legs were forced apart, leaving her spread-eagled suspended in the air by the strange tentacles.

"Asta! Help!" Noelle cried, still struggling but it was effortless, however Asta's attention was drawn to one of the waterways where the water was beginning to swell as a creature began to emerge from the depths. It was a massive purple monstrosity that opened like a venus fly trap. Noelle screamed at the sight and struggled all the more.

"I'm coming!" Asta shouted and Noelle caught sight of him and she smiled, she could always trust in Asta to help. He leaped into the air, magic sword at the ready to cleave through the magical beast but it was all for nort, before Noelle could warn her comrade, Asta's sword arm was entangled in a mass of tentacles which squeezed the muscles causing Asta to shout in pain as he was forced to release his weapon and he hung in the air suspended by the tentacles, more moved into wrap around his limbs, just as they had Noelle.

"Get off of me!" Asta shouted, enraged at being stripped of his weapon. As he struggled to get free, Noelle was dealing with a new problem.

A tentacle had risen and was now hovering right in front of her face making Noelle try and pull back from it not liking the look of the glistening slit that was present with an unknown substance dripping from within, but it wasn't a wide gap that she had been able to make, only able to arch her neck backwards a little.

The tentacle moved towards her, trailing the tip down the line of her cheekbone and along her jaw leaving that same substance on her skin. Her skin prickled, and she felt her nipples hardening under her clothes in spite of herself. Moving across it started to probe at her lips making Noelle grimace but she firmly kept her mouth shut, not wanting it to allow any kind of entrance to her body. It probed harder to where she thought it might bruise her lip and her eyes set into a glare as she grit her teeth and snapped at the tentacle locking the green appendage between her teeth and bit down as hard as she could manage.

A thick green gunk slipped between her teeth from the bite marks as the tentacle struggled roughly in her bite before she released it and it flew from her squirming in the air wildly. Spitting out the green gunk from her mouth she gave a victorious grin, but it was far to soon for celebration.

Another tentacle rose up in front of her and her face paled slightly, she had hoped that it was all over now. Risking a glance at Asta, there was no way her suspended comrade was doing much better, he wasn't even able to break free from his restrains even with his ridiculous strength. As she turned back to the appendage in front of her her eyes widened as several more rose up to join it, smaller in size to the large opposing tentacle.

The smaller whip like tentacles shot forth and Noelle screamed as she struggled in the grips of the appendages that suspended her in the air, but it was all fruitless as the smaller tentacles ripped her clothing from her. Coiling under the cloth of the silver-colored blazer, and pulling it apart, the leather belt around her waist snapping at the sudden strain sending her Grimoire falling to the floor far out of reach now. But that wasn't the extent of her horror, the tentacles continued on, their slick green lengths slipping beneath her purple dress and ripping it from her body. Noelle had tears in her eyes as she was suspended in the air in just her underwear.

"Noelle! I'll save you!"Asta's cries fell on deaf ears as Noelle shakily rose her head to the large tentacle now infront of her face before it too rushed forward, easily penetrating into her mouth making her instantly gag as it hit the back of her throat, sending her retching in response as it wiggled and squirmed while it thrust back and forth into her mouth.

Asta struggled with every ounce of strength he possessed but still it wasn't enough to break free, the green appendages writhing around his body were slick and smooth and looped all around his limbs, the skin having almost no friction and slippery with some sort of grease or something. He had been helpless to watch Noelle be ripped from her clothing by the strange tentacle plant that had been summoned by the trap magic circle. Asta was strong, but without his Grimoire and magic nullifying sword he was helpless against the magical beast's torment of his comrade, his entire body was restricted in the air, tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs tightly and no amount of his strength allowed him to move.

The thriving underwear clad form of Noelle before him, being assaulted by tentacles was beyond disturbing to the ashen haired teen, but despite this, arousal still struck him at the sight of Noelle in her torment.

Suddenly, the strange appendages began to slither under his shirt making him squirm they way they moved were ticklish and irritating both at the same time, the ones around his arms moved and suddenly he had his arms high above his head and, before Asta could protest, another bound it's way through the neck hole tightening from where it came from down below the waist and pulled it up, Asta shaking his head slightly as his shirt was pulled roughly up over his head past his arms and down the tentacles, he didn't see where it went after that.

"Hey give that back!" Asta growled only for more tentacles moved to the waistband of his pants, Asta tried desperately to keep his pants on but the tentacles were to strong for Asta to break out of and his pants were quickly ripped down his legs and gone from his sight, leaving him in his boxes with little to no fight.

Now clad in his boxers, Asta wiggled and struggled not to be stripped of his last article of clothing and so far the tentacles had made no decision to proceed in stripping him completely, yet. Only now, Asta had one of the tentacles floating in front of his face.

"Yeah and what do you wan-! Gahk!"The tentacle struck, forcing its way into Asta's mouth just as a similar one had done to Noelle. Both Asta and Noelle were moved around by the tentacles suspending them to the point they were facing each other with a small gap between, both with a tentacle invading their mouths despite their struggles. Both Wizard Knights were gagging on their invading appendages, there was no gentleness in the movements and the pace only seemed to increase with a ferocious intensity.

Forcing the tentacles into the entrance of their throats, the twitching length jutting forth but not so far that it was forcing it's way down, just enough to be enclosed in the entry of their throats. That's when the two noticed large swelling bulbs moving up through the tentacles headed straight for their waiting mouths. Noelle tried to shake her head wanting none of what that was, while Asta did his best to bite down as Noelle had earlier but couldn't manage to get enough strength into his jaw to do so, since Noelle had bit the last tentacle these ones were much harder.

The bulbs pressed against their lips, forcing their mouths even wider if it was possible as the bulb passed through. Tears flooded Noelle's eyes at the pain of her jaw almost dislocating as Asta clenched his eyes shut in a grimace as the bulbs headed for the tips of their respective appendages. With nowhere else to go, the liquid forming the bulbs headed from the tips of the tentacles straight down their throats.

Noelle coughed and gagged, her body wretching as the unknown substance flood her throat, it was thick and sticky and it flowed like a geyser. Asta tried to shake his head loose but the tentacle itself was neatly lodged in his throat and wasn't coming out. The swelling of the tentacles lessened in their mouths allowing their jaws to relax somewhat as the tentacles pulled back from their throats, a short quick spurt of the substance was shot over their tongues giving them a taste of what they had been forced to swallow. The taste was bitter, like something

alcoholic, while not exactly unpleasant being forced to swallow it wasn't great.

Finally the tentacles retracted from their mouths, both Wizard Knights coughing violently glad to have the invading appendages gone from their mouths.

"N-Noelle." Asta rasped. "Are you okay?" He looked up, the sight of her seemed to be intoxicating, like he was seeing her beauty for the first time. His body swelled with heat making him hold back a groan as his body reacted to the unknown stimulant. His arousal grew, and there was no doubt it would be visible to anyone who looked considering the tent now pitched in his boxes, the fabric straining under the pressure.

"A-Asta." Noelle's voice was hoarse, her body squirming as much as it could under the restraints of the tentacles still holding her in place. "W-What is this?" She questioned, panting heavily as her body was hit with arousal just as Asta's was, the ashen haired teen seeing the protruding tips pressing through the fabric of her bra. Both were panting heavily as their arousal only grew, groaning and writhing in the grips of the tentacles.

More tentacles rose before Noelle, dipping teasingly into her navel and encircling her waist causing moans to erupt from the Wizard Knight. They came to wrap around her breasts, squeezing them tightly, almost experimentally, before two new tentacles rose up to her bra covered chest almost immediately they dived beneath the fabric forcing it to tear as they pulled at it. With this a new set of tentacles arose that Noelle had her eyes transfixed on.

Noelle felt her lower region start to moisten to the point a wet patch appeared on her underwear, what she wouldn't do to rub her thighs together as she saw the sucker-covered tentacles heading for the swell of her now bare breasts. Her mouth almost watered at the prospect of those suckers touching any place on her body and instinctively she knew where they would and jut her chest out in anticipation. She felt it was because of the weird fluid that she and Asta had been forced to swallow but her body was aching with a need she had never felt before, whatever the substance had been that they had been forced to swallow it clearly held an aphrodisiac effect, the swelling of Asta's boxes was clear evidence to that.

The tentacles around Noelle's breasts squeezed harder as they made a milking motion coiling tightly around them causing them to extend in a painful manner with the pink tips at their most extended but all Noelle felt was pleasure from it all.

The tips came to Noelle's nipples, the opening of the sucker encompassing her nipples and even her areola, sucking as if it were a mouth but with much more force and determination and purpose than a newborn babe. The tentacles at her nipples tugged her breasts, pulling her already extended breasts further, the tentacles tightening around them even more to hold their new shape, Noelle was panting through it, head hung limply to the side her entire body quaking in pleasure but not yet to the point of release.

More tentacles wrapped around her thighs, tightly rubbing against her underwear covered groin causing her hips to rut against them as much as her restraints would allow. Finally, a small set of tentacles came to her underwear, tearing them off her lithe form to reveal her glistening mound as the thick tentacle she had been rutting against made a slithering motion through her moist lips.

As the minutes of the creatures menstruations, between her legs and nipples passed Noelle found it harder and harder to differentiate the slickness from the tentacles and her own from between her legs. Almost as if sensing her release, the creature chose now to remove the tentacle teasing her cunt quickly and without preamble.

"N-No!" Noelle whimpered as she was left empty, cunt spasming at the quick retreat when she had been so close.

Asta hadn't been left unattended during Noelle's pleasure, he had been receiving his own. Another tentacle had invaded his mouth, forcing itself down his inexperienced throat, before pulling out again. This time Asta was an active participant, wanting more of the strange substance that had made him feel so good rocking his head allowing the slick tentacle easier access. Just as the tentacle had done with Noelle, sucker like tips suking vigerously with just as much enthusiasm as they had done her.

His legs were bent and brought up to the point his knees would be touching his chest had they not been spread apart instead resting either side of his torso, this stretching exposed Asta's tight hole and sizable leaking cock. Rutting his hips back and forth, his cock slapping against his toned stomach leaving a trail of pre-cum as he tried for any kind of release that he could.

Small tentacles, slighter than the width of Asta's smallest finger, started to feel around his body, one weaving through his toes, another pressing into his ear lightly before twisting deeper inside. One more bold tentacle moved up to his nostril, and quickly found its way down until it touched the other tentacle plugging his mouth. The rest of the smaller ones explored his toned muscle, a few finding his naval.

Asta moaned as one of the smallest tentacles moved up to his cock, lightly circling the tip. Slowly, almost lazily, it stroked over his slit, making the ashed haired teen jolt in raw pleasure. The tip of the tentacle found its way to his urethra, where it pushed inside, making Asta moan deeper at the unknown feeling. The tentacle pushed deeper and deeper, stopping only as it embedded itself all the way in his shaft, twisting and wiggling to enhance the feeling. His penis felt full in a way he had never experienced, mixing pain and pleasure in a completely foreign way.

His bindings seemed to tighten even further. The tentacle in his mouth started to force its way slightly down his esophagus making him envision that same aphrodisiac substance filling him again and he openly welcomed it. The tentacle in his nose buried itself deeper, stopping near his trachea where it let out a puff of air, unknowingly to the Wizard Knight carrying spores with it, at the same time, the tentacle in his throat and the one buried in his cock started pouring that same substance into him, the effect was immediate his body rocked in orgasmic pleasure, Asta tried to come, but the tentacle in his cock blocked the way.

A thick tentacle, larger than the others, pushed at his virgen entrance, making his body tremble in anticipation. The whole tentacle was lubed up with a natural slime, but Asta's ass was unstretched, and had never taken an object. Asta took in one more deep breath before the tentacle abruptly pushed into his needy hole, stretching it so incredibly wide. Asta moaned at the sensation, back arching in immeasurable pleasure.

Finally the tentacle deep in his cock pulled away, granting Asta hs earth-shattering orgasm. The tentacle in his ass shallowly fucked him through the whole thing, hitting his prostate every time and making him see white with a pleasurable pain. As soon as that orgasm ended, his cock became hard again, and Asta was made back into a moaning mess.

Mind-bendingly slowly, the tentacle pushed into his ass, going far beyond what Asta thought possible. The tentacle moved so far in him, twisting around in his guts and pushing at his walls, that Asta would have sworn he could feel it in his chest.

Another tentacle pushing at his entrance caught his attention, stopping his desperate moans of pleasure for a mere moment before he came all over again, mewling without restraint. The tentacle, larger than the first that invaded his ass pushed its way into his hole, joining the tentacle already inside him before pumping in and out directly over Asta's prostate, making the Wizard Knight scream with extreme white-hot pleasure around the tentacle in his mouth. If Asta could speak, he'd be begging for more. Asta wasn't terrified nor was he embarrassed with the pure need for fucking that he felt, the sensation was all he needed right now.

Finally the tentacle beast found it's way to granting Noelle her pleasure. At first the tentacles had kept teasing her, brushing against sensitive spots all in the process of bringing her closer and closer to orgasm, yet never letting her reach her peak. Now a moaning teary eyed mess as she begged for release the tentacles finally gave her what she wanted. Without warning or hesitation, a small tentacle, pushed into her, easing its way with the slick that covered its surface. But still it wasn't big enough to fully push her over the edge and she wanted to scream in frustration.

Finally the tentacle in her cunt was joined by a second and third of the same size stretching her slightly giving her more pleasure, then began to thrust in tandem. Clenching her teeth as drool pooled down from her mouth as her orgasm finally struck.

But just as the pleasure had come the three tentacles removed themselves from her pussy making her whine wanting the feeling of being full once more, she was not left this way for long, another tentacle was already readying itself. This new tentacle was wider than all others previous, and wetter too. It nudged at her entrance, before pushing in, breaching her in one fail swoop.

The stretch burned, far more than it did with the other tentacles, it felt as though the creature would rip her apart, but that was not the case. As it plowed deeper, it did nothing to curb her arousal, only heightening it.

If she was capable of rational thought at this point, she might ahve taken notice of the happenings with Asta, but she was not, so lost in the pleasure of her nipples being abused and her cunt being pounded.

Her knees were pulled even further apart, the thick tentacle inside of her hit a spot that filled her brain with stars, body clenching as an orgasm beyond what she had ever experienced ripped through her. The tentacle did not stop fucking her even as she spasmed, instead, taking the opportunity to push even deeper into her cunt, now in over half nine inches, and showing no signs of stopping.

The tentacle got gradually wider as it forced itself in, going from the thin tip to the massive width. This insertion was bigger than anything Noelle had encountered considering her previously virgin status and probably bigger than anything that she would ever encounter in the furture. It pushed in more and more until it pushed through her cervix with a pop, making its way into her womb, a space that had never seen anything phallic like this before.

The sensation had her cumming all over again, the sudden nature of it making her eyes roll back in her head, in the most pleasure her body had ever felt in her life. Now, the tentacle had come to a still, only the ones at her nipples didn't stop tugging and sucking. If she could look down, she'd see her distended stomach lifted in a way that told the story of the huge phallus inside of her.

The lack of movement caused a needy whine to pass her lips, she needed more. In the back of her mind, she knew how wrong this was, how much she didn't want to be the fuck toy for some monster, she afterall was Royalty. But. It felt so good.

After a few moments of strange stillness, something far bigger than the tentacle currently occupying her cunt pressed at her entrance. At its largest point, it was about six inches in diameter; it felt so big, too big to fit. Deep down she knew it was that same substance and felt it flow through the tentacle deep inside of her, extending through the tentacle and in unison through her, her body was a spasming wreck through it all, slowly it moved, so slowly, until it ended up in her womb.

Then it released, completely filling her womb that it extended even around her tentacle occupying it space that her body began to look pregnant, her body was trembling with an orgasm through it all. body completely accepting the weight in her womb.

By the time the creature had given all it could or at least all her body could take, she couldn't cum anymore. In fact, she couldn't do a lot of things. Like see her toes, a once easy task was now impossible, feet blocked by her distended belly. She looked like a woman pregnant due any day. She was so full.

When the tentacle in her cunt slipped out, she hardly felt a difference deep inside, but her cunt was twitching, stretched to its limit moments prior, then left completely empty the next. Her cunt was twitching as if trying to clamp down on something that wasn't even there. She immediately missed the feeling. Even the constant flow of the strange substance expelling from her cunt lips couldn't give her the feeling of being full like the tentacle had.

After what seemed forever, the tentacles wrapped around her limbs began to slacken and she was dropped ungraciously to the ground in the puddle of fluids that had once been inside of her. Groggily she looked up, her eyes seemed dim as she stared at the massive beast that had caused her such pleasure, it's massive purple flower was open and purple spores were being released from deep inside of it littering the air around the dungeon. Hearing a squelch from behind her she lifted herself up with her hands and turned to see the origin of the noise. Asta stood and she smiled up at him laying down on her back legs spread as she opened her arms awaiting him, Asta made no hesitation and leaned down to meet her.

* * *

As the purple spores of the beast floated about the chamber of the dungeon, three unknowing Wizard Knights of the Golden Dawn arrived to the scene of the lust filled Asta and Noelle rutting against one another on the Dungeon floor covered in all manner of fluids. Unfortunately, these three would not escape the newly created spores that erupted from the Magical Tentacle Flower of Lust.

At first Yuno, Mimosa and Klaus were appalled at what they were seeing before them, Yuno concerned for his friend he had sent a wave of magic air blades slicing the magical beast ending the power it had over the two members of the Black Bulls, or so he thought.

"Despicable!" Klaus announced, seemingly gaining Asta and Noelle's attention as they looked up at the three arrivals still connected at the hip not realising the one to cause this situation had been destroyed already. "This is a disgrace to the title of Wizard Knight!" Klaus continued marching forward, Yuno following along while Mimosa nervously shifted where she stood, her face a maddening red of embarrassment as her clenching thighs and quivering body went unnoticed by her fellow comrades, Mimosa being the first to be affected by the spores released by the Magic Beast. Unable to help herself she collapsed to her knees drawing the attention of Klaus who shifted his glasses up his nose.

"Mimosa…" His words were stuck in his throat at what he was now seeing. Greedily gripping her breast through her clothing as her other hand sneaked down under the waistband of her shorts with a rhythmic motion and the 'schlicking' sound already prominent being the evidence to her actions.

"I.. I can't! Hot, so hot! More!" Mimosa moaned, fingering herself harder as the spores invaded her senses. Getting no release she looked up at Klaus a look of lust and embarrassment on her face as she pulled her drenched fingers from her skirt and crawled towards the senior Wizard Knight. "Klaus Sir."

"Mimosa, get a hold of yourself!" Klaus shouted however his face was red as the spores too began to affect him, the swelling of his pants already prominent and the centre of attention for Mimosa as she grabbed the waistband of his pants and effectively pulled them down to his knees, before Klaus could protest any further he was forced to let out a moan as his cock was several inches deep into Mimosa's willing mouth as she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him and forcing her further down her throat.

A sharp wind impacted both Mimosa and Klaus ripping their clothes to shreds as Yuno's four leaf clover grimoire floated before him, his cock in hand stroking it readily as Mimosa pulled back from Klaus and smiled at the waiting Yuno, sitting back on her haunches, opening her mouth wide. Neither Klaus or Yuno hesitated, both under the effects of the spores.

Klaus and Yuno stood facing each other with their pelvises pressed firmly together. Their cocks were jammed together pointing straight upwards the ceiling. There was barely enough space in between Klaus and Yuno's stomach for Mimosa's head but she didn't let that stop her. Mimosa was taking both of them deep into her mouth and was loving the feel of both cocks in her maw.

Rather than having Mimosa's head bob up and down, Yuno held her head still as both Wizard Knights started to thrust their cocks up into her mouth. Their dicks rubbed together inside of Mimosa's mouth and both felt immense pleasure from the tight vacuum that Mimosa provided. Removing her mouth she gasped as drool coated both cocks as she encircled a hand around both cocks while smiling seductively up at the guys. Her right hand struggled to fit around both but she made due and stroked up and down on them both while squeezing them tightly together. Teasingly she began sucking that at one of a time, her tongue flicking over their engorged heads making their knees weak before she pressed both back together and stretched her lips over their cock heads. The tension in the shafts of both cocks already made Mimosa know instinctively what was coming.

Klaus held Mimosa's head this time and began fucking her mouth. Yuno joined in, their pumps in unison, they fucked her mouth faster and faster while pressing her head further down on their dicks. Mimosa was helpless in their assault but made no motion to stop them, instead circling her arms around both of their hips just to hold on as she took both of the cocks so deep and rigorously, enjoying herself immensely.

Both Yuno and Klaus went ridgid,both pushing her head down making her eyes bulge as both came deep in the entrance of her throat, with little experience that Mimosa had cum flooded down her throat causing her to choke and the cum was also forced around both shafts and expelled out of her lips.

Mimosa was finally able to pull her head off both cocks, cum and drool pooling out of her mouth as Yuno and Klaus both rested their still hard shafts on her face as she breathed heavily to regain herself. Raising her hands she squeezed both cocks together as the last drops of semen were milked out.

* * *

"The Captain won't be happy about this." Luck's chipper voice fell on deaf ears as he sat up high in a hallway that overlooked the sexual scene below him, he had arrived just a few moments after the Golden Dawn had. Even as the spores released from the beast headed for the new target, small strikes of electricity struck them down before they could affect the senior Black Bulls member. "It'll be fun to see his reaction though." He laughed happily as the scene below him continued on, the moans of the Wizard Knights filling the dungeon for hours to come.


End file.
